Computerized calling, or “broadcast voice messaging” systems, are known. Such prior art systems can automatically dial a list of phone numbers, detect the called phone go off hook and then generate a voice message to the called number. Broadcast voice messaging systems typically deliver the same, single voice message to each recipient.
Some broadcast voice messaging systems can personalize the content of the message delivered, using text-to-speech engines. A limitation or short coming of prior art computerized calling systems is that they sound like computers. They are therefore limited in that they can either deliver a single generic message, or the personalized content sounds like a computer. A computer-generated voice message system that delivered personalized, life-like messages would be an improvement over the prior art.